Pillaret
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kalau Ene tertidur dan melupakan dia, lantas, apalah lagi yang menjadi pilar kehidupannya? / KonoEne /


**Pillaret**

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Konoha/Ene. **Genre**: Romance/Angst. **Rating**: K+.

_(Kalau Ene tertidur dan melupakan dia, lantas, apalah lagi yang menjadi pilar kehidupannya?)_

* * *

Kamu tidak bisa melihat dunia mimpi. Kamu memang seperti tertidur dan batas-batas kesadaran sering kamu temukan ketika Master mematikan layar terlalu lama. Kamu bisa perlahan menjauh dari batas itu dan kotak-kotak maya di sekelilingmu mulai mengabur, tetapi kamu bukan tidur. Kamu lelah seharian memprotes tindakan-tindakan Master, sedikit menggoda Mary atau membicarakan hal-hal serius dengan Kido atau Kano (biasanya berkaitan dengan _Daze_ atau kekuatan kalian), tetapi kotak-kotak di sekelilingmu tidak bisa menjadi gelap seluruhnya untuk menenggelamkan kesadaranmu.

Kamu tidak pernah tidur semenjak wujudmu berganti dunia.

Kamu bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Untung hanya kamu yang bertanya. Yang lain tidak ikut-ikutan. Karena, jika _ya_, maka, apalah yang harus kamu berikan sebagai jawaban?

Kamu melayang di dunia tanpa dasar di bawah, tapi punya penghalang di depan. Kamu menikmatinya, sesekali. Karena ini artinya, tidak ada satu manusia pun yang dapat melukaimu dari dunia luar sana. Mereka mungkin bisa menembak layar, tapi dengan kekuatan transmisi kamu bisa berpindah dimensi semudah satu tarikan napas. Mereka mungkin bisa menghempaskan piranti keras yang kamu tempati, tapi kamu bisa dengan cepat pergi ke piranti lain sebelum tempatmu menyentuh titik gravitasi.

Yang paling mudah melukai dirimu hanya _dirimu sendiri_.

(Dengan ingatan-ingatan itu.)

Kamu menyentuh salah satu kotak biru yang melayang di dekatmu. Kotak itu terbawa ujung jari ke hadapanmu, mengecil, membentuk suatu titik.

Sambil menarik kotak-kotak yang lain, kamu berpikir. Kamu mencari jawaban sendiri atas pertanyaan yang kamu sendirilah yang menciptakannya. Kamu ingin mengetahui apa yang tidak kamu ketahui sendiri: mengapa dirimu tidak bisa tidur?

Kamu mulai berasumsi bahwa penyebabnya adalah kenangan-kenangan masa lampau, yang sebenarnya tak jauh-jauh dari detik saat ini. Jangan-jangan kamu tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan semua itu?

Mengingatnya?

Mengingat _dia_?

Kamu tidak tahu apakah tubuh seperti ini punya hati, tapi kamu tahu ada yang tidak nyaman dari dalam ruang tubuhmu yang sesungguhnya tak lebih dari susunan _pixel_ itu. Rasa tidak nyaman yang langsung muncul tiba-tiba ketika '_Haruka_' menjadi objek yang menyerang pikiranmu tepat ketika kamu ingin beristirahat. Sebab itu, kamu sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur.

Mungkin, kalau kamu tertidur, kamu akan lupa dirinya?

Tidak. Tidak akan.

Kamu tidak akan mau mengalaminya.

Sudah cukup kehilangan Haruka yang sebenarnya satu kali, janganlah lagi ditambah dengan melupakannya. Melupakan sesiapa yang masih teramat dicinta adalah hal terburuk menurut prinsipmu. Sebab, apalah lagi manfaat hidupmu? Kamu sudah tidak bisa hidup seperti orang biasa, janganlah lagi ditambah dengan keterpurukan perasaan.

Kotak-kotak itu sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. Mereka sudah tersusun di depan matamu membentuk deretan huruf untuk sebuah kalimat yang setengah jadi.

Lalu kamu kembali melukai dirimu sendiri dengan Haruka-Haruka-Haruka-Haruka-Haruka lagi. Sudah dinyatakan, bukan? Peluka nomor satu untuk dirimu ialah diri kamu sendiri. Lagi-lagi kamu mengingatnya dan semua hal yang selalu kalian lakukan bersama. Semua buku-buku yang pernah kalian baca. Semua makanan yang pernah kalian cicipi. Semua penyebab tawa yang membuat dia terkekeh.

Kamu hidup dengan kenangan dan satu tujuan. Begitu saja. Itu terlalu mudah untuk manusia, tapi untuk tubuhmu yang bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sehelai kertas, semua itu cukup berat.

Kamu hidup bersama kenangan dan tujuan untuk mengubah seseorang, karena kamu ingin mengabulkan harapan Gadis Bersyal Merah untuk kebahagiaan Master. Itu saja.

Sudah lebih dari separuh kalimat yang ingin kamu susun selesai. Kotak-kotak biru itu terus saja datang ke arahmu, kamu tarik dengan jarimu, kemudian menjadi titik-titik kecil berwarna sama yang berdiri tegak di hadapanmu. Dalam bentuk huruf.

Kamu lantas sampai pada keputusan bahwa kamu tidak akan melupakannya. Melupakan Haruka. Sebab, dialah pilar yang membuat kamu ingin terus bertahan. Bertahan dengan alasan mencintai seseorang itu bukanlah suatu dosa yang akan dihardik dunia, bukan? Meski kamu tahu bahwa dia sudah melupakanmu, kamu merasa harus tetap mencintainya. Itu sakit, memang, tetapi cintamu padanyalah yang menopang hidupmu. Jika kamu kehilangan salah satu pilar hidupmu, maka separuh pertahananmu akan runtuh, kamu akan timpang, bukan?

Susunan huruf-huruf itu telah selesai, terbentuklah kalimat yang sedari dulu ingin kamu ungkapkan.

Kamu lantas menghidupkan layar ponsel Master. Kamu tidak bisa melihat siapapun. Kamu cuma bisa mendengar suara keras dari arah belakang ponsel—perdebatan Kido dan Kano yang sudah menjadi makananmu sehari-hari. Lalu kamu beralih ke pemutar musik Kido. Kamu bisa melihat wajah _danchou_ ketika muncul.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidaaaak~" kamu menjawab enteng, tetapi matamu liar. Kamu melirik ke kanan dan kiri, menyerap informasi dengan cepat. Seto dan Mary sedang sibuk dengan beberapa buku di ujung sana. Di tepian lain kamu bisa melihat Master tertidur di sofa. Tidak, tidak, kamu belum puas. Kamu tidak menemukan apa yang kamu cari.

"_Ja_!" kamu pamit pada Kido, yang membuat ketua itu menggeleng. Kamu sempat melambaikan tangan.

Kamu pindah ke ponsel Momo. Dia sedang bersama Hibiya, mereka sedang menjelajah galeri. Momo memperlihatkan beberapa koleksi fotonya pada Hibiya dan mereka tampak kaget ketika kamu datang tiba-tiba di balik deretan gambar yang sedang dilihat-lihat. Dia menyapamu.

"Coba angkat ponselmu sebentar. Ke depan sana," pintamu.

Momo mengerutkan kening, tetapi memilih untuk melakukannya.

Ya, dan kamu menemukannya. Dia sedang berada di depan televisi dengan semangkuk makanan.

Kamu segera menghilang dari ponsel Momo. Kamu kembali sebentar ke ponsel Master dan mengambil semua huruf itu, menyembunyikannya ke dalam lengan jaketmu. Kamu pergi ke televisi dengan kekuatan gelombang tak kasatmata.

.

Apa yang Konoha tonton langsung berubah, menjadi dirimu sepenuhnya. Kamu hanya bisa tersenyum ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya.

Kamu menghadiahkan dia huruf-huruf yang tersusun dari titik-titik biru itu. Kamu hamburkan di layar, kamu perlihatkan mereka di depan matanya yang tak berkedip. Kamu tertawa, kamu menampakkan bahwa kamu bahagia.

_Aku cinta kamu, Haruka._

Lalu kamu menghilang dari televisi. Kata-kata barusan bertahan sekian lama. Konoha tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Kamu mengunci dirimu di balik layar ponsel Master yang mati. Kamu menutup telingamu.

Ya sudah, yang penting kamu sudah mengatakannya. Hingga jika suatu saat nanti kamu akan musnah, maka tidak apa-apa, karena akhirnya kamu telah mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal di hatimu sekian lama, kepada orang yang tepat, kepada orangnya sendiri.

—Tapi, tidak! Kamu tidak ingin mati secepat itu. Kamu ingin menyelamatkan banyak hal dahulu baru kamu akan memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu.

(Setidaknya, kamu ingin mencintainya lebih lama. Sebab, mencintai itu tetap punya sisi indah, sesakit apapun itu.)

Kamu melonggarkan tangan di telingamu. Kamu sesungguhnya sangat penasaran.

"Haruka itu siapa?"

Suara Konoha. Kamu amat mengenalinya. Tidak perlu pertanyaan untuk memastikan.

Kamu tersenyum.

"Haruka, ya?" Kano yang menjawab dari sudut lain ruangan. Senyap seketika. Bahkan sayup-sayup suara Momo yang beradu pendapat dengan Hibiya pun tak lagi terdengar.

"Haruka adalah seorang laki-laki yang baik."

Itu saja. Kano menjawabnya seenteng membuang napas.

Kamu tersenyum.

_Mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah bisa mengingatku lagi, Haruka, tapi aku juga tidak akan pernah mau melupakanmu._

**end.**

* * *

A/N: halo (...) saya sangat baru di fandom ini dan terima kasih sudah membaca m(_ _)m karena ini annivku yang kelima tahun di ffn, aku mau memperingatinya lewat nulis di fandom baru h3h3 (...)

thanks to sasha aka winter lodge yang sudah ngasih prompt ini berhari-hari yang lalu (sasha-nya masih inget ndak ya) and encouraged the hesitated me to write in this fandom yay oh ya sekadang meng-klir-kan, aku belum baca LN-nya mca, ene itu sudah tau belum kalo konoha itu haruka? tell me if i missed something! dan di fic ini—anggap aja ene udah tau tentang itu, ya, demi keperluan pembuatan cerita heheehe XD


End file.
